Camaris sa Vinitta
Biography Camaris sa Vinitta was born on Denevar I. He is the son of Isgrimnur and Alice sa Vinitta. He is named after his great great grandfather, a man who lived many years ago. This Camaris had been a brave warrior who lived in the days of the Great Wars in the Denevar system. His bravery and valour in combat had earned him a noble title and some land on Denevar I. He was made Baron by the ruling family of that period. From that time onwards the sa Vinitta family had grown in importance and had been a constant factor on Denevar I. As ruling families came and went, the sa Vinitta family kept their land and titles. Camaris the elder had been a very wise man and a very capable pater familias. He took very good care of the land that was entrusted to him and many people flocked to the cities on his land. He quickly became one of the wealthiest men of the planet. He had the foresight to arrange various marriages between his family and almost all of the other important families on Denevar I. There was none of them who remained unrelated to his family and as such his family’s stability was ensured. As Camaris the elder died however, his leading hand and good vision were dearly missed. Soon enough the family consisted of nothing more but snobbish nobles and arrogant offspring. The greedy “friends” and lavish parties were all too common. It was only thanks to Camaris policy of arranged marriages that the family held on to its possessions. It was his wealth that still kept the family intact. It was around this time that Camaris (the younger) was born. He grew up without the notion that he was anything special. He felt like every other boy in town and was very kind towards everyone. Much to the dislike of his parents he refused to take any private lessons. He was educated like most other boys on Denevar I and he grew further apart from his family’s snobbish customs and arrogant attitudes. Just like his great great grandfather after who he was named, he wanted to be a warrior and fight the right battles for the right cause. This didn’t go down well with the family and he soon became an outcast, separated from his parents during most of his warrior training and mocked by his brothers and cousins. On family reunions he stood out in his warrior armour and with his military approach towards things. At the age of 21 it became clear to him that he was rapidly approaching the age at which most sa Vinitta males were forced into an arranged marriage. He had absolutely no intention to settle down this soon with a bride he had no intention of spending the rest of his life with. He quickly gathered his belongings and used his family’s good name to quickly get a job somewhere that would allow him to get far away from home. Galactic Salvage Inc needed extra personnel for a big salvage operation at an undisclosed location and Camaris was hired to command a bulk freighter during this mission. He had to spend a short transition period on some planet to wait for his crew and his bulk freighter to arrive. He spent most of his hours in a bar called the Underground. It was one of the only bars where they served decent drinks but it had quite a few less pleasant features also. When he first arrived the bar was in terrible shape as it had just been devastated by a bomb attack directed at one of the regulars there. Camaris was told that the target survived but lost her two unborn children because of it. Furthermore the bar was the scenery for daily brawls, gunfights and other violent showdowns. One night, Camaris witnessed a massive gunfight caused by a huge female hutt who had wrecked the elevator and had caused uproar. Soon enough the whole bar was shooting and quite a few people ended up wounded. Camaris had quite a bit of medical background and being the nice and helpful young man that he was, offered his aide to give medical care to some of them. He followed another doctor who he knew by the name of Ranofer and they worked together to take care of two women, injured in the fight with the hutt. The women were brought to the Running Jackal, the ship of Tara Tylger, who Camaris later found out had been the target of the bomb attack. The treatment however didn’t exactly go as planned. The patients weren’t very cooperative and after getting bitten by a lady people used to call Xya, the second patient who was at the time referred to as Air stunned both doctors. This very unpleasant experience haunted Camaris for a couple days as his vision of the world and the people living in it had been destroyed. He had to alter his view on life and from that point onward became much more introvert and started trusting more on his experience as a warrior. From that point onward he never went anywhere without his blaster and mainly kept to himself. He had changed his view on life but had kept his attitude towards it unchanged. He was more reluctant to be friendly from then on but had noticed that in some rare occasions it was appreciated. Mission 1: Congested Salvage Galactic Salvage Incorporated recently had a change of ownership. The company came under the leadership of Tycho Celchu. Soon enough his great plans for the company began to take form and great salvage missions were bound to start at any time. A great number of new people were hired and mission ‘Congested Salvage’ was a first for both the company and most of the employees. At Obroa Skai a very destructive battle took place during which an unknown fleet destroyed nearly all the ships in the system. GSI was heading over there with quite a few bulk freighters to salvage the remains. Camaris was put in command of a bulk freighter and was confronted with the burdens of command for the first time. His friendly nature and lack of a role model caused for problems there. He took a friendly approach and he didn’t establish the fact that he was the boss. This almost cost him his life as his ship got into some trouble and orders were ignored and time was wasted arguing. It was a good learning experience for Camaris. Further details remain private. Mission 2: To whom it may concern There were urban legends of a fleet of the dead and GSI decided that they would send a scout to verify what was true of it. Camaris requested to be send out with a YV666 to check it out and report. When he arrived he found out that the fleet definitely was real. There was an SSD wreck and various other abandoned ships floating around. Unfortunately for him there were other people present who seemed to have an equal interest in the fleet. Among them were Prince Plojo Rosom and bodyguard Tara Tylger. As soon as the merry band of heroes boarded the SSD it became clear that something was amiss. For reasons beyond anybody’s understanding, time-space was warped. Randomly skipping on the timeline, they discovered that a door could lead to different rooms, depending on the moment on which you opened it. To add to the fun, the ship seemed to have a phantom crew. Creatures, ghosts and voice crept up on the adventurers. It was during this mission that Camaris underwent an abominable transformation. The details are unclear to him and he remembers very little about what went on aboard the SSD. Vague memories come to him during his sleep about the time jumps and some of the other people he met there. His memories pick up again when he woke up in some outhouse on some backwater planet where he was being taken care of by some old man. Or was he being guarded? His first sensation was that of thirst and in his comatose condition, he already planned the old man’s demise. He was Camaris’ first soup. Camaris woke up an Anzati. Galactic Salvage Inc hadn’t heard from him for ages and he had been listed as MIA. Ashamed for what he had become and having nowhere to turn, he headed for the anzati home planet, Anzat. The desert planet had a strange attraction and when he arrived, he was taken in by the then Prime Minister of the New Anzat Order, Malakai Brooks. Malakai saw in him an extraordinary leader for the anzati army he was assembling for an assault on a heathen colony. It would bring confidence to Camaris and a deep respect for his new form. He came in contact with the anzati race and its culture, something that soothed the pain of the rupture with his past. As Malakai and Camaris grew closer during the weeks of preparation leading up to the assault, Camaris was tutored to become a leader and would soon grow into his new role. Mission 3: All you can eat After the first regulator boots set foot on colony ground, Camaris and his loyal brothers in arms quickly swept through the first buildings, clearing them at a devastating pace. Thanks to a strategically planned assault and a superiorly trained and equipped force the local militia was quickly defeated. Driving the citizens together in the main square at the foot of the only high rise in the city, Camaris’ troops showed their efficiency and loyalty. Prime Minister Brooks had landed by that time and escorted by Camaris and his most elite regulators, he made his way to the top of the high rise where the colony’s governor and family were hiding out. Admitting his defeat, the governor handed over the key to the city. What followed was a horrible scene of anzati mass feeding. Initiated by Malakai and Camaris who together ate the governor, his family and the other members of the city’s council present atop the high rise, the Anzati army left none of the colonists in the square alive. After this most successful mission for the anzatan nation, Camaris drifted away. Losing contact with most of the things involving NAO, he wandered around the galaxy from one feeding to the next. It was in this period that he changed his appearance. He painted his face grey and yellow and on his front a red circle drew all attention away from his anzati features. His hair turned white and few would recognize the old Camaris at this point. Then finally, Malakai Brooks found him again. By that time he had stepped down as Prime Minister and was now looking after the anzatan industry sector. Investing his own fortune he had founded a mining corporation that was in need of a CEO. Camaris was pushed into the position and with growing enthusiasm formed the basics for this promising Offworld Mining Company. It was at this time that he got in contact with the anzati female Ann-Yael Antaria who soon became his second in command in the company. After serious trouble with the NAO government due to a crazy power-hungry Prime Minister (Perrin Wolfstar) there was a fallout between OMC members. Brooks decided to take control over the company and Camaris decided to step away from all that involved NAO. The government was getting into serious trouble with its assault on Nikklon Mining and Camaris refused to get involved. Falling back on the one thing he had learned to do best by that time, he became a hunter. At first he merely hunted for soup but as the occasion rose, he had an opportunity to combine pleasure and business. He became a bounty hunter for Dark Vengeance, a young group of bounty hunters lead by the infamous Xanathar Branwen. Proving his worth as a naturally born hunter he quickly rose in the ranks and soon became Xanathar’s second in command. Mission 4: The pig gets it In a perfect cooperation between Dark Vengeance (Camaris) and Hapan Police (Mosep Chitose) a criminal was apprehended and eliminated. The Galactic Empire had put out a bounty on the head of Hovstad Stockmann, a gamorean who had defected from their ranks. Further details of his criminal records are irrelevant. The importance of this bounty-hunting mission is the growing importance of Camaris within the Dark Vengeance group. Making vital contacts within government agencies and showing the galaxy that they could efficiently bring justice to criminals. After a couple months of happy hunting, destiny poked its filthy little head out again. A mission was set up to capture the well-known pirate Teniel Djo, rumoured daughter of Keir Santage. Or at least that’s what Camaris believed. He would be the one capturing and killing her. Instead, in an amazing twist of fate, Xanathar backstabbed the group and his second in command, by accepting money from Teniel to kill the bait instead of the real target, herself. The bait in this case had been Imperial Moff Victor von Ismay who somehow had managed to get stranded on the wrong ship. In the end Dark Vengeance ended up prosecuted by the Galactic Empire, Moff von Ismay ended up dead, Xanathar ended up a lot richer and Teniel once more escaped destiny by an inch. Camaris chased Xanathar from the group and changed its name to the Bounty Hunters Guild, taking over full leadership. So far the problems with GE haven’t been mended, Xanathar is still rooming the galaxy. Camaris has been seen in the presence of Malakai Brooks once more and has started frequenting the Underground again. This bar is a vital place to be for a bounty hunter. The information one can gain there is invaluable. A lot of criminal activities take place there. While Camaris had been busy looking after the Hunters Guild, the New Anzat Order spiraled down into decay. This once proud nation had formed a safe haven for all beings of the galaxy seeking a home that would stay neutral within the turmoil of the galactic war. It's independence and neutrality was its heart and soul and was desecrated when the weak Enzo Delaere handed over control to the Galactic Empire. The details and the reasoning behind this madness are unclear but the long lasting results are still felt. Quickly an anzatan revolution saw the light. In a fruitless attempt to strike down the revolution, the paranoid puppetleader, Lady Gabriella Storm, ordered the execution of many innocent anzatans. Leading the revolution was Malakai Brooks who obviously requested the help of his friend, Camaris. The bounty hunting business had been under close control of the Galactic Empire and to survive in the business, good ties with the Empire were vital. So Camaris had a tough choice to make. He could not openly support a rebellion against the Empire's newest acquisition nor could he stand by and watch them murder and destroy all the things he had helped build. Soon thereafter, Malakai found asylum in the Rebel Alliance where he hoped to continue his campaign to free the anzatan nation and Camaris gave up the Bounty Hunters Guild and accepted a lowly job in Zaltin Corporation. Camaris still did not support the Empire's claim to the Anzat nation but he was wise enough to understand that there was a time and a place to reveal his true feelings on the matter. Far away from Anzat, in the Churba sector, was the Ordint system. A long time ago, the NAO had battled to gain control over it and a man by the name of Chan had finally colonised it for the NAO. Chan consequently became the first Governor of Ordint. It was on Ordint that Malakai Brooks had been born also. Camaris thought that this distant province of the anzat nation would be a good place to pay a visit to. As he was making plans for his voyage, he met a man who had plans to build a city on Ordint. This man, Kir Jax, needed someone to help transport the raw materials though so Camaris offered his help. They had to be picked up from... Denevar. Camaris had not returned to Denevar ever since he fled the system in an attempt to avoid an arranged marriage. After picking up the materials on Denevar II, he paid a silent visit to Denevar I, his homeplanet. Galactic Salvage Inc had been renamed to the Tenloss Syndicate, a large organisation with dubious goals. It had gained a subsidiairy by the name of Vyzerod Mining, the company that had provided the raw materials Camaris was picking up. As Camaris entered the atmosphere of Denevar I it became obvious that the Syndicate had gained control over most of the planet and together with its subsidiairy, Vyzerod Mining, over most of the system in fact. Very little was left of the sa Vinitta lands and cities. Camaris didn't feel any anger, just sadness and a feeling that it had been the inevitable outcome considering his weak family. When the time was right he would return to claim his great great grandfather's sword, "Thorn", and restore some of the glory that had been lost. By the time Camaris reached Ordint, the NAO had lost control over the planet. His interest for visiting the planet was obviously diminished and after quickly dropping off the materials, he jumped to hyperspace again. He had decided to rent his services and his personal bulk freighter out to people who needed raw materials transported. Soon enough that business expanded. He also offered to build cities and facilities for the people he transported for. The nature of the business made it so that he did not have that many clients. Building projects are usually slow and time consuming. Just to get all the needed materials to their destination it took a while... Category:Individuals Category:Black Sun Category:Anzati